User blog:AbashedRanger/What Do You Think The Classes In Battlefield 4 Should Be Like?
I have thought about which classes should be what and have came up with this list. Assault - Assault Rifles and a Sidearm, C4 or another explosive and a radar jammer (a new weapon that jams the radar of all those of the opposite team inside of their effective range) or a spawn beacon. Engineer - SMGs and a Sidearm, a repair tool, a Drone, and a Hacking Device (a new weapon that allows you to control enemy Drones and certain pilotable vehicles, but not to the extend that the pilotable vehicles become beasts that you can use to wreck the opposite team, it is usually used to send simple commands to pilotable vehicles such as "go there, attack that, then land here" or "follow me, cover me until I get to this location, then land where I am. Or other such commands. But like I said, the pilotable vehicles attacking abilities while using this device are limited to certain targets or strafing certain locations, not just killing anything that comes near you or to roam around the map killing everything it sees until it gets shot down. There is a balance to be had with this device, but, if used correctly in the right situation, might just win you the game.) Support - LMGs and a Sidearm, a ammo box, a grenade launcher (It's now it's own accessory), and a Radar Amplifier (a new weapon that identifies anything that comes into it's effective range, even if not spotted. For example if a soldier comes into the area where this is deployed, and nobody knows he was there, he will be painted on your radar as a big red arrow, as if he had been spotted. However, the person who deployed this will not get a spotting bonus, as will be all too easy to just set it up at a high-traffic control point, wait for a few people to come to take it over, and then just watch your score grow. It justs puts them on your radar. Nothing else. It's a fairly balanced weapon, like all the other new ones on this list.) Scout '''- Sniper Rifles and a Sidearm, a pair of high-zoom Binoculars (great for spotting!), a Smoke Grenade (selectable like a normal accessory, great for making new cover and using night vision, or for making a hasty getaway or to find a new sniping spot fast!), and a Camera Spike (for watching over a certain area while you aren't there. '''Artillery - A new, anti vehicle based class. It uses a LMG and a Sidearm, a Mortar, a Rocket Launcher, and a Anti-Tank Mine all in one class. Dont worry about it being too powerful though. It's a very specialized class, and is thus fairly balanced. Medic - Machine Pistols and a Sidearm, a Medical Kit, a special grenade such as a Stun Grenade (which is used for stunning opponents), A Flash Grenade (which blinds opponents) or a Chaff Grenade (which disables all electrical machinery within it's range, a real life weapon that is sort of like a small EMP), and a Tagger (a new weapon which acts as a moving Radar amplifier of sorts, "tagging" the opponent hit with it on the radar, and highlighting his teammates in very close proximity to him until it wears off or until he dies. Again, this new weapon is very balenced, due to its abovementioned discription, and has it's shortcomings, so dont worry about it being too overpowered) So, do you like this list? Do you have any of your own possible class lists? if so, feel free to comment below. I will add more ideas to this thread as I come up with them. I look forward to hearing your feedback! AbashedRanger Category:Blog posts